


It just happened-Juric

by shinyjun



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: A Little Bit Of Crack, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Tbz - Freeform, edibles, funny?, i dont know, juric, the boyz - Freeform, ya girl is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjun/pseuds/shinyjun
Summary: “Promise you won’t get mad,” asked Eric, a pout quite visibly on his lips.“I promise,” answered Juyeon, anxious to see what the other had done.“Okay,” Eric took a deep breath before continuing, “Remember those cookies you told me not to eat because they were yours and you really wanted to eat them after work?”Oh no, thought Juyeon.“...yes, I remember.”***or Eric eats an edible/also on wattpad by junstiddies(my other account)
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	It just happened-Juric

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! Trynna make tbz/juric tag bigger. Ya girl has not gotten 🍃in a while so this is me venting a little bit lol 
> 
> Also on wattpad by junstiddies(my wattpad account)  
> please ignore grammar/spelling/punctuation errors, this is not edited at all

“I didn't mean to.” 

Those are the first words Juyeon heard after frantically picking up his phone that said: My sweet, pure, innocent, little baby, ang-and many more cheesy words, but we don’t have time for that today. 

“Eric, what do you mean, love? You haven’t done anything?”

Juyeon could hear the other’s cute laugh waiting to leave those pretty lips of his. This assured him that the other wasn’t hurt or anything.

Eric hesitated before answering the older.

“Promise you won’t get mad,” asked Eric, a pout quite visibly on his lips.

“I promise,” answered Juyeon, anxious to see what the other had done.

“Okay,” Eric took a deep breath before continuing, “Remember those cookies you told me not to eat because they were yours and you really wanted to eat them after work?”

Oh no, thought Juyeon. 

“...yes, I remember.”

“Well...listen. Your boy was feeling kind of hungry and there is nothing in our fridge and you weren’t here to make me that delicious peanut butter, jelly, cheese, ham sandwich --god I so want one of those right now--, anyways….I ate one of the cookies and I’m feeling kinda trippy,” Eric laughed a little, “haha, trippy, trippy, trippy.”

“Eric, you dumbass,” said Juyeon with a small laugh, “I told you not to eat them.”

“My bad, I didn’t know my boyfriend is f*cking pothead. All this time I thought you were an angel sent from heaven. The purest of the humans. A man who could do no wrong, yet here we are. You f*cking weed smoking democrat.”

Juyeon was speechless, but his cheeky ass couldn’t help but say, “...for someone who is supposedly feeling trippy, you know how to judge a lot.”

“I’m breaking up with you.”

“No you’re not.” 

“I am...unless, UNLESS YOU COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW AND CUDDLE ME AND KISS ME AND FU-”

“Eric, shut up...there are kids here.” 

“My bad...but I want cuddles. Or you know what? Let me just go to Sunwoo. He’ll make me have a fun time,” said Eric, crossing his arms and pouting at the phone.

“...Why would you say something like that? You know what, don’t even answer. I’ll be home in like 20 minutes.”

“Potassium.” Eric hung up the phone.

Juyeon stared at phone, a smile gracing his lips. This idiot, he thought. But he is my idiot. With that last thought in mind, Juyeon said goodbye to the teachers left in the school and down to his car. 

He drove as quickly as possible until he reached their apartment. He greeted the receptionist and quickly headed to the elevator, trying to get there as soon as possible. 

Meanwhile, Eric had already covered his face in flour, scattered the couch pillows on the grounds, and was midway to opening a peanut butter jar because according to him, “I need to get me those sandwiches one way or another.” 

Luckily, Juyeon walked in through the door right when Eric held the peanut butter, upside down, above his mouth.

“Eric? What in the world are you doing? Are you sure you didn’t do crack?”

“Juyeonnie! You’re home!” Eric dropped the peanut butter jar on the ground(don’t worry it didn’t break) and ran into Juyeon’s arms. 

Juyeon huffed at the added weight, but welcomed the younger nonetheless. He ran his fingers through Eric’s hair, looking down at his dazed out eyes and loopy smile. This child is higher than a kite, thought Juyeon to himself.

“Hey baby, how are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling good! Everything is so peaceful and pretty and I talked to an unicorn earlier! Can you believe it?! A real f*cking unicorn!”

“That sounds great, love. What else have you done today?”

Eric lifted his head from Juyeon’s chest, moving away slightly. He tapped his fingers on his chin before saying, “I tried to make the best sandwich in the world!,” he stopped, eyes filling up with tears, “but I couldn’t open the peanut butter jar,” he said before launching himself into Juyeon’s arms once again.

Juyeon couldn’t help but laugh at the other’s antics. 

“Aw baby, don’t worry. I can make you a sandwich, just let me freshen up, okay?” He pecked Eric’s forehead after receiving a nod of affirmation from the other. 

Juyeon assumed that Eric would just sit there and wait for him...he was wrong. He found something even better.

Eric was currently on their living room building a sand castle and giggling, eyes dazed out. He was so entertained by his little project that he didn’t notice Juyeon standing at the door for 5 minutes, just looking at him.

He finally looked up at Juyeon, giving him a small smile and a “babe, look! It’s a sandcastle! Isn’t it pretty.”

Juyeon had no words. Zero, zip, nada. This had to be a dream. Juyeon being the caring and loving boyfriend that he was, decided to leave Eric alone in the living room. Yes, he did hear pots banging and chairs breaking, but he pretended he did not see it. If he didn’t see it, it didn’t exist. Well, at least in his mind it didn’t. 

Four hours later, Eric seemed to have finally gotten down from his high, so Juyeon decided it was time to go take care of his little cupcake. 

Eric was currently lying on the floor, eyes closed. 

He. is. So. cute. Thought Juyeon. He pulled out his phone and took a few pictures, more like a hundred, of Eric. 

After the impromptu photoshoot, he went over and picked up Eric, carrying him to their bedroom. 

“Idindfkej meantutoe sowry,” came Eric’s muffled voice.

“What, love?”

“I didn’t meant to.” Juyeon grabbed his cheeks, giving him a small peck when he saw the crestfallen expression on the younger boy’s face.

“It’s okay. I should have been more specific and explained to you what those cookies were and what they did.”

Eric smiled at the older, reaching up to give him a gentle kiss. 

“...I liked it. I was happy and relaxed. It was fun,” said Eric.

Juyeon let out a soft chuckle, “That’s good love. If you like it that much we can try other things.”

“Really?!” asked Eric excitedly, well as excited as a zooted person could ask.

“Yes, baby.”

Eric smiled before saying, “Omg! We both get to be weed smoking democrats!” 

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Remember to leave kudos or comments if you want!


End file.
